


Can I Paint Your Nails?

by LIKEABOSS1234



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Alex gets obsessed with painting nails and paints Zach's.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 47





	Can I Paint Your Nails?

Zach sits on the couch playing video games. He had a stressful day of college and coaching the team. It was okay, though, because Alex was home from college for the weekend and was coming by Zach’s apartment. 

  
Speaking of Alex, there’s a knock on the door. Zach gets up to answer it. As soon as he does, Alex attacks him in a hug. Zach smiles and hugs him back. “I’ve missed you Zachy,” Alex says.

  
“I’ve missed you too, Lex,” Zach says, laughing softly. They pull apart and Alex smiles. Alex had been so much happier since he got out of Evergreen and went to Berkeley. It made Zach so happy as well. Alex was absolutely thriving.

  
“How has college been, Mr. English Major?” Zach jokes.

  
“Hey, don’t knock it. It’s been good, great actually,” Alex smiles.

  
“Well do you want to go to Rosie’s? And, you know, talk? Or do you want to stay here and order something to eat?” 

  
“Let’s stay here. I haven’t been in your apartment yet, and I want to see it,” Alex says. 

  
“Okay well, what do you want to eat?” Zach asks.

  
“Umm…I haven’t had pizza in a while, of you are okay with that,” There was the shy Alex Zach had also come to love. The one that need approval and was scared of making mistakes. It was also the Alex that made cute little sweater paws that made Zach not able to see his hands. 

  
“Of course I’m okay with us getting that. I asked what you want, baby,” Zach says, taking Alex’s hands in his. That’s when he sees a slight glitter on Alex’s hand.

  
“Did you paint your nails?” Zach asks, curiously.

  
“Why? Do you hate it?” Alex asks.

  
“Of course I don’t hate it. I love it honestly,” Zach says, softly rubbing his fingers over Alex’s hand. 

  
“Really?” Alex asks.

  
“Of course. It looks very pretty,” Zach says.

  
“Okay. Painting nails is just kind of addicting and I was actually wondering if you’d let me paint yours?” Alex says, sheepishly.

  
“Hell yeah. You should paint them Liberty’s colors since I’m coaching the team,” Zach says enthusiastically. It makes Alex absolutely giddy. 

  
“Okay,” Alex says. The two boys go to sit at the counter. Alex takes the colors out of his bag and sits them on the counter. Zach smiles so wide. He’s making Alex so happy by doing this, how could he not?   
Alex gently takes Zach’s hand in his and starts to stroke the brush across Zach’s nails. Zach can’t help but to look at Alex with heart eyes. Alex is so concentrated and content, it’s the cutest thing to Zach.

  
“Zach,” Alex says, grabbing his attention, “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

  
“Because you’re just too cute. You look so concentrated and it’s adorable,” Zach says, tapping his finger to Alex’s nose. Alex’s nose scrunches up and Zach takes this opportunity to kiss it gently. 

  
“Stop, I’m trying to get the strokes right. If you mess me up, I’m getting all the pizza,” Alex says. Zach gasps dramatically.

  
“Oh but whatever would I do without my pizza?” Zach asks.

  
“You won’t have to know if you let me paint your nails in peace,” Alex says.

  
Needless to say, that didn’t happen.

  
Zach gave Alex kisses on his cheek, temple, shoulder, basically everywhere, and while Alex complained he secretly loved all of the attention.

  
Eventually, Alex finished with Zach’s nails. They were blue, white and silver, like Liberty’s colors and Alex was so proud of them. Zach was so happy with them as well since Alex did them for him. 

Later that week, whenever one of the football boys complimented him, he just smiled really wide and the boys teased him for apparently having heart eyes. He wasn’t denying it, though. He usually did have heart eyes when it came to Alex. He just loved him that much.


End file.
